


Chips & Splints (CGY)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is boring, but at least he has chips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips & Splints (CGY)

**Author's Note:**

> Sean is a cockatiel. Sam is a golden retriever.

 

Sean Monahan’s pretty boring. Even he knows this. He’s come to internalize this to the point it’s even his Twitter handle.

Now the thing about Sean, is he may be boring, but that doesn't mean he isn’t a great source of entertainment from time to time. Sam would know.

Sam hadn’t been up for long. He already had a habit for wanting to spend time with Sean. It was strange; especially considering Sean wasn’t amazing nor had he been in the league for that long either. So what was it, then?

“Hey Sean!”

Sean smiled.

“You wanna come over, Benny?”

Sam grinned broadly and shook excitedly.

“Oh boy, would I!”

Sean laughed.

“You’re not even gonna ask what for?”

“Okay!” He took a deep breath before poorly attempting to contain his excitement, “Why am I going over to your place Sean?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Sam playfully shoved Sean before he finished dressing into his regular clothes. He splinted one of his fingers using stick tape as he waited for Sean to finish.

“You hurt your finger?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sam grabbed his things but didn’t take off the splint. He smiled through saying, “C’mon Sean. Let’s go!”

So Sean drove them back to his place. They played on the xBox. Sam eventually got up to look for a snack because gaming made him hungry. He found a family-sized bag of chips and brought them back to where Sean was.

Sam, trying to be cool, popped the bag open. It opened from the bottom, making a loud noise and covering Sean in chips. Sean squawked and hid under a couch pillow. His feathers were ruffled and his hair was sticking straight up.

Sam cackled. He picked the chips off the floor and off of Sean and ate them.

“This is fun Sean. We should hang out more often.”

Sean chittered, “Yeah, sure. Totally.”

He grabbed a handful of chips before going back to kick Sam’s ass in Halo.

 

 


End file.
